The Chosen's War
by husky1996
Summary: After Pallet being bombed by the Unovans, and the unavoidable war coming upon them, Ash is taken hostage. Gary must now find a way to save Ash and Kanto from certain destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Delcaration of War

It was eight o'clock, the night sky decorated with small yet bright stars. In Pallet Town, there sat a group of people, along with some of their children. Everyone huddled together, flinching when they hear a boom or a crash of the windows. They all sat in a bunker, a place that will protect them from nuclear attacks. You could guess why they were here… BOOM! The bunker shook with the aftershock of the explosion, children screamed in pure terror. Parents held their children tight, as they cried, "We are going to die! We are going to die!"

Two young men sat next to each other, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. Ash sat there, tears falling down his cheeks as Gary held him close. Ash and Gary have been dating for quite some time, and they had finally confessed their relationship to Professor Oak and Ash's mother, Delia. The day seemed as if it were going to be the best day of their lives, until Unovan planes started to fly over and dropped bombs of all kinds upon the small town.

Ash remembered, how his mother looked when he had found her. An arm missing, the other bent backwards. Both of her legs have been blown off as well. So much blood leaked onto the floor of their now blown kitchen. He remembered how he screamed in agony as he saw his dead mother's body sprawled on the floor. He remembered how he held her, before Gary came in and brought him here. His shirt covered in his mother's blood and his tears.

CRASH! BOOM! Glass broke as the Unovans kept dropping their abusive weaponry. About an hour later, the booms stopped. Professor Oak went up and opened the bunker door to look around. He saw nothing but rubble that once was the homes of many. Luckily, the Unovan planes had passed over and it was safe. He signaled everyone to follow, Gary helping Ash up. Ash shaking from the shock and fear, even with his boyfriend's support and strength, he lost all of his courage. Once everyone was out, they looked around their surroundings. Nothing was left, not even left over wood to make small huts. Ash hugged his boyfriend tighter, as he looked at his destroyed home, which happened to not be too far from the bunker.

Everyone was silent, mourning their losses within themselves. Children cried, adults worried for that their children are now unsafe… Professor Oak looked at Ash and Gary, and felt a pang in his heart. Ash looked terrible, his eyes bloodshot and his cheeks stained with tears. He stood, shaking on his feet as Gary held him up.

"Gary, do you have Ash alright?" Professor Oak asked, as he walked over to them. Gary nodded, "Yeah, he is really shaken up."

"Ash, you are going to stay with Gary and I. If that is okay with you?" Professor Oak offered, Ash looked back at the Professor, still shaking from the fear and from the weakness of the knees. Ash smiled, a small one and maybe forced, but still a smile, "Ok… thank you." The three walked into Viridian City, to stay in a pokecenter room. Ash and Gary shared a bed, as Professor Oak took the other. Gary hugged Ash as tight as he could, "Don't worry, Ash. Everything will work out."

"But how?" Ash asked, his hands around Gary's waist, his head on his shoulder. Ash choked on a sob, tears starting to flow again. Gary started to rub his hand along Ash's back in soothing circle patterns. Gary let him cry, knowing that Ash will eventually become stronger and happy again. Gary knew what Ash is going through, losing his own mother and father in a freak car accident. Of course, in spite of his depression he pushed Ash away in hopes of not losing him the same way. But he was wrong, he was losing Ash peice by peice. And before long, Ash would be gone. Gary, after finding his affections towards the raven haired boy, he did whatever he could to bring Ash back to him.

Losing his mother was a hard blow to Ash's psychi and it was luring him down onto his knees. Gary wasn't sure how long it will take for him to heal… hopefully not long. Eventually, Ash stopped and the grip that was holding Gary slacked. Ash was finally asleep, and Gary could feel his chest rising and falling in time with his breathing. Gary leaned down to kiss his partner on his forehead, pulling him in closer. And before he closed his eyes, he said, "I love you Ash, don't worry, you'll make it through."

When morning came, Gary; surprisingly, was the first to awaken. He reached over to grab the remote for the television, and clicked it on. The t.v. was already set on the Kanto news. They obviously knew about the attack yesterday, since they were talking about it non-stop.

"At six o'clock last night, a Unovan nuclear attack hit Pallet Town."

"Most of the people survived, but our teams had found many dead as well. Including the pokemon master's mother."

"Here are a list of people who died yesterday, those who knew anyone on this list is welcome to visit them at any point today:" Then a list of the people who died yesterday appeared:

Emanuel Kalajart

Liam Otto

Felix Prindo

Delia Ketchum

Tracey Sketchit

The list went on, Gary knew these weren't all of them, there are always the occasional few that are unable to be identified. He then heard a rustle from next to him. It was Ash, who finally woke up and placed his head on Gary's chest. Gary hugged him, holding him close, "Good morning, sunshine." Gary teased. But Ash acknowledged his statement with a grunt. Gary winced, Ash has never been this way before. He is unsure of what to do. But he did the only thing he knew he could do, "You know I will always be here for you, right?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I know…" He nuzzled his face into Gary's chest, trying to get comfortable.

"Did you sleep well?" Gary asked, trying to make small talk. Ash shrugged, "If you count getting nightmares almost all night a good night's sleep."

"Don't worry, Ash. All of this will go away."

"How do you know?"

"Remember, my parents? They died in a car accident. Of course, I wasn't there. I was with Gramps at the time. They were going out on a business trip, to study the Gyrados over by Cinnabar island, but a drunk driver hit them head on, instantly killing them." There was a moment of silence between the two. Ash looked down, his hair covering his eyes before saying, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"No I should be. I shouldn't have said anything. And you are right, maybe it will all pass over."

"All you need to do is stay positive. I know it seems impossible, but that was what Gramps taught me and it worked like a charm." Gary said, nudging Ash on his shoulder with his fist, hoping that it will make him smile. It always did.

But when the smile didn't come, he sighed in defeat. He turned his attention back to the news cast, "Viridian City is being used for sanctuary for those who survived the bombing, but for those who are traveling by plane, the airports have been temporarily shut down." voiced the blonde lady on the screen who seemed cheery compared to the story she is reporting.

Gary felt the mattress shift. He looked at Ash, who was now getting out of bed. He was making his way to the door when the lady spoke again, "This is breaking news! Unovan aircrafts are on course to Kanto once more. It is recommended to stay in the bomb bunker with a working broadcasting radio. This is Susan McAfee of Saffron News signing out."

Gary and Ash shared an equal fearful expression. They are coming again, this time, to kill them all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bunker

Ash sat back down on the bed, staring at the wall in front of him as Gary hurriedly runs around the room, packing his and Ash's stuff. Neither were sure when or where the Unovans are planning to bomb this time.

"W-What do they want from us?" Ash asked shakily, although to no one in particular. His eyes were full of fear. He could hear Gary grunting as he tries to pack his and Ash's clothes into a suitcase. Gary knew that the possibility that Viridian City being bombed out of all of the cities and small towns in Kanto, it is still pretty high. But even if they fly over them, it is better to have supplies and clothing while in the bunker. Gary growled to himself. He hated not knowing things that he feels like he should know. Like how long it would be for them to arrive, how many aircrafts are on their way? He slammed his fists into the folded clothing inside the suitcase. Ash turned to look at him, "Gary-"

"This is breaking news!" The newscast for some reason started once more. Ash turned back to the television, "Unovan squads have landed on route one! Find a bunker, pack food, water, and other necessities to be able to survive." The screen then went from the news lady to a red screen with white letters that read: CODE RED.

"Ash, get your shoes on." Gary ordered, as he shoved his own feet into his own shoes. Ash quickly did as he was told. Gary shut the suitcase, as Ash went to the kitchen area along with a bag and started stuffing food into the bag. A loud, hurried knock sounded on the other side of the door. Gary quietly ran over and looked through the eye hole in the door. He then opened the door to find his grandfather who was rolling in a cart. The cart was already half full, Gary guessed from his room. Professor Oak rolled the cart into the kitchen, "Ash, put the food in here. Hurry!"

"Gary, help us out!" Ash called, and Gary rushed into the kitchen to search through the fridge, Professor Oak looking in the cupboards above the sink and Ash in the cupboards above the stove.  
>Afterwards, the cart was full of food and water bottles. They then grabbed all of the stuff, and rushed out the door, not worrying about closing the door. They ran into the elevator, which to their luck was empty. Gary quickly pressing the button for the first floor. Luckily for them, they were on the second floor and the trip down was fast. Once the doors opened, they quickly turned right, the direction of the nearest bunker.<p>

They started to hear screams, gunfire, crashing… the Unovans arrived. Once Gary, Ash and Professor Oak arrived to their destination, the door was shut. Gary tired to open it, but it was locked.

"No time for them to open up, we need to go to a different one." Professor Oak said, as they then rushed to the left. The bunker there had the same outcome.

"There are three more, but they are on the other side of Viridian City." Professor Oak claimed, and Ash's face paled.

"If we hurry we might make it." Gary suggested, but Professor Oak shook his head. Another gun shot, another scream, "They are too close to us as it is. We won't make it."

"Maybe if we leave the cart here and run as fast as we can-"

"Gary, its no use."

"But-" Gary was interrupted by the sound of stomping feet. Gary's heart raced. He now knew that his grandfather is right. Ash latched himself on to Gary's arm, tears rolling down his face. He knew that this is the end, and nothing nor no one would save them now.

"Hey!" Ash turned his head in the direction of the voice. It was a man, who opened the door to the bunker that they were standing in front of. He was motioning his hand to come in, "Hurry, get inside!"

Ash shook Gary's arm to get his attention and pointed at the bunker. Professor Oak also noticed and ran inside first. Gary second, but waited at the door for Ash. And as Ash was stepping through the door a gloved hand grabbed Ash by the shoulder, and another hand that belonged to another man clamped his mouth. Ash struggled to get free. Gary was about to rush outside to save him, but the man next to him stopped him, "It is too late, we have to shut the door."

Ash bit the hand covering his mouth, which retreated away from his mouth, "GARY! HELP ME!" He screamed, as the two men pulled him away. Ash saw that the bunker door was closing, and before the door sealed shut, he saw Gary being held back from running out. The hand that retreated before found his mouth again and covered it. Ash struggled again, the two men growling in frustration. And when Ash stepped on one foot from each of his captors' feet, they yelped and released him. Ash leaped away from them and started sprinting back at the door. He pounded the door, "PLEASE! SOMEONE! OPEN UP PLEASE!" He kept looking behind him, seeing the two men, plus another two running straight for him, he pounded the door even harder, and yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"GARY! PLEASE! HELP-" Another hand covered his mouth, and brought him back to the other three men, who each grabbed his shoulders or arms to pull him back. But even then, Ash struggled and squirmed. Ash started to pant, exhausting himself. But he didn't care, adrenaline was coursing through his veins.

"Hold him still!" A man ordered, and the men held Ash there. He struggled even harder, but he then felt a prick in his arm. His eyes looked at his right arm to find that someone had placed a syringe in his arm and was putting some kind of liquid inside. Ash struggled to get out, but he felt extremely tired. His eyelides felt like they weighed a ton.

"Ok, lets take him to the helicoptor."

"Just let me cuff him first." Ash felt a cold metalic object clip around his wrists while they were behind his back. Ash's legs felt weak, if the men weren't holding him, he was sure that he would have fell. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him from reality, was that he was taken away, and the bunker door finally opened, to reveal the man along with Gary, who's face was wet with sweat and tears, being held back by Professor Oak.

Back in the bunker:

"Please let me save him!" Gary choked on a sob, as he struggled to get out of his grandfather's grasp. He saw Ash finally go limp, and the men that seized him finally let him go, except for one who then heaved him over his shoulder and ran back the way they came.

"Gary, if we let you out they would get you too." Professor Oak claimed, Gary shook his head, "He needs me! Please, let me go!"

"No, Gary."

"What if they kill him? I need to protect him!"

"What if they kill you along with Ash? Gary I won't and can't risk it."

"What happened to that we will help Ash?! Does it not matter now that he is gone?" Gary choked, as he looked at his grandfather sternly. Professor Oak sighed, "I know that you love him, and I know that you want to help him. I hurt inside too, Gary. I want to save him just as much as you do. But I _know_ that neither you nor I could stand a chance against them."

"I should have gone in last…" Gary's mood all of a sudden changed from anger to depressed. Professor Oak then turned him around so that he could give Gary a hug, "It isn't your fault, Gary. Nor is it mine. Whatever is happening today, will be over eventually, and you'll see that Ash will return safely."

Gary returned the hug. He felt like a little child, who had lost his favorite toy. He gripped his grandfather tightly as he let the saddness overwhelm him. The man who was in charge of the door, whose name is Charles, sighed sadly and shut the bunker door, leaving them all in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3: Everyone Has A Dark Side

Ash's POV

I felt pain. From where though… I cannot pinpoint it. I shifted, what am I laying on? It is hard. Not a bed that's for sure. I slowly opened my eyes, which still felt heavy to look around. It was dark. Whatever I was laying on was also cold. I moved the palm of my hand around the surface to find it also smooth. Metal? I sat up, I winced at the slight pain.

I started to hear voices… where are they coming from? The sound of a metallic door opening resounded, loudly. I covered my ears, as the door screeched. Once it was fully open, bright light shone through. My eyes shut tightly, but I then squinted harshly at the light, allowing my eyes to adjust.

A silhouette stood at the door way. It didn't move. It just stared at me, as I did the same until, "So, you must be Ash Ketchum?" the voice was deep and raspy. I nodded, "Yeah… but how do you know my name?"

"Well, you are the pokemon master aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah… right." I mentally slapped myself, of course this person knew who I was. Having fame has this perk… I guess.

"Oh, where are my manners, I am Ghetsis." He walked forward a little so I could see him more easily. He was rather tall, with green styled hair and was wearing some kind of cloak. He also held a staff. Although, the name seems pretty familiar…

"I… I know you… you... " My expression changed from surprised to fury, "You tried to take away pokemon against their will… You tried to control pokemon by force, you… you even tried to control Reshiram!"

"You are much smarter than what people credit you for, Mr. Ketchum. And you are correct. I am that person, but the one who worked with me… oh what is his name again? Oh, yes, Colress left me and my organization because of you."

"At least he has a heart!"

"And due to his betrayal, I started thinking… If it weren't for you," He started to walk around the room, swaying his staff at me when he said 'you', "He wouldn't have left. If it weren't for you, my plans would have worked. If it weren't for you-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it! You want revenge on me. No need to give a whole speech to a one-man audience."

"Oh, but I am not." He loudly tapped his staff on the ground. I started to hear a female voice… a very familiar female voice.

"Hey, let me go! What do you want with me? Please, just let me go!" Two men walked through the door along with the woman that they are holding. It was my mother. Her eyes widened as she saw me, as I did the same.

"M-Mom?" I muttered. How could she be alive? I saw her… I saw her dead.

"Ash…" Tears fell down her face. The two men let her go, and she ran to me. I stood on my feet and met her halfway. Then we just stared at each other, tears flowing in larger amounts. Is it really her?

"I-Is it… really you?" I asked her, and she nodded as her smile trembled. I brought a hand up to her cheek, "I… I thought you were… were…" I let my hair fall over my eyes, casting a shadow over them. I felt tears fall even more.

"They, told me that you were killed… by the bomb that went off…" She replied, as she brought her hand to my chin to make me look at her.

"I am just so… so glad you are safe." She said, as she brought me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, and we cried with joy, that we are reunited.

"Aw, how sweet. Mommy and the baby boy are together again." He said, as he leaned his weight on his staff. I opened my eyes to glare at him, "What do you want with her?"

"Oh, nothing but revenge remember? Since you took something important from me… I thought, how about I take something important from you?"

I felt chills go down my spine, my face started to pale… he can't be suggesting…

He tapped his staff again, and the two men grabbed Mom, bringing her to Ghetsis, who was now holding a pistol, and pressed it against her head. She gasped, and instantly stopped struggling.

"You have two choices. Either I kill her, or you become my slave for life." My heart raced. I cannot risk Mom's life. I heard a whimper from Mom, and she said, "Honey, it is okay. Don't worry about me. Save yourself."

Ghetsis removed the gun from her head, but he then slapped her, hard, "Shut up, you slut!"

The word… slut, repeated in my mind over and over again. What did he just call her?

"Call her a slut again… I dare you." I growled, as I gave him a death glare. Pure hate radiated from my eyes. I saw him shrug, "Your mother is a slu-" Before he could finish, I jumped up, and released a punch to his face as fast as lightning. My mother stared at me, astonished. I can guess why, her harmless, innocent baby boy punching someone else in the face is quite shocking to say the least.

Ghetsis fell to the floor with a thump. I glared at the two men who held Mom, who looked back at me with fearful eyes. I looked down to see the gun that Ghetsis previously held, I quickly grabbed it just when Ghetsis tried to reach for it. I then aimed it at the two men, who instantly let go of my mother, who quickly walked behind me.

"Ash… You aren't really-" Mom was interupted by Ghetsis chuckling as he stood up and grabbed his staff, "Well, well, well. Ketchum actually has a violent side."

"Shut up." I growled, as I now aimed it at Ghetsis' head. He chuckled once more, "Go ahead, shoot me."

My heart raced again. Could I really kill him? No, I can't… people would be scared of me… my title might be taken away… I don't even want to know what Gary would do. I started to lower the gun, and he chuckled some more, "So, the rumors are true. Even though you are strong, you are still so _soft_." It was then my turn to chuckle, "If I were you," I then reaimed the gun, but at his leg, "I wouldn't underestimate me." I pulled the trigger.

In the bunker:

(Gary's POV)

I could hear Unovan soldiers march outside. Why are they still here? I sighed, as I readjust my position on the chair. I have been sitting on this chair right next to the bunker door, for when Ash returns-correction, _if_ Ash returns. I have tried to stay positive, since that would be what Ash would have wanted, but it is too hard. How can I, when the one you love all your life could possibly be dead?

I know I shouldn't be, but I haven't been talking to Grandad all that much. Which I think is breaking him inside. I feel guilty for it, but at the same time I have to be ready for when Ash returns. I sigh again.

"Ash, please be okay." I muttered to myself, as I then dug my hands into my hair-which is a mess by the way. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked down the dark hallway to find my Grandad, holding two plates of food.

"Hey, are you going to finally eat?" That is another thing, I haven't eaten since three days ago. I felt like I lost a lot of weight. I shook my head, but my stomach roared loudly. Loud enough that even he could hear it. Grandad sighed, "Gary, this is unhealthy. You need to eat something. You know that Ash-"

"Look, I just can't eat. I keep thinking about what Ash may be going through, and it makes me sick. So sick that even the sight of food makes me want to gag."

"Gary, I understand-"

"Do you? I don't think so. Do you love him? Did you lay awake every night thinking about him, if he is alive, if he is being taken care of, if he is being tortured? Do you feel like daggers are digging inside your gut when you hear his name?" I could've ranted on and on, but my throat started to hurt, due to the lack of food in my system.

He sighed once more, "At least… eat a little?"

"I can't."

"Please… I can't lose you too." Hearing him like this, is hard to take. I sighed, and grabbed the dish, I saw him smile as he sat in the chair directly accross from me, and we ate the food. When my plate was empty, I looked up at him, "Thanks." He nodded and took my plate and walked back down the dark hallway. I watched him go until he was no longer visible. I turned around to stare at the door once more.

"Keep hanging on, Ash. Be strong."


	4. Chapter 4: Fear Factor

(Ash's POV)

It had been three days. Ever since I shot his leg, he had sent someone to hurt me. I don't blame him. It must have hurt. My mother was sent back into her cell, but Ghetsis promised that he wouldn't hurt her, as long as I played along with his sinister game.

I sat on the bed, waiting for the next person to come in for the day. I saw bruises, proof that it was harsh. I couldn't see how I looked like, but I can tell my lower jaw is swelling. They must have broken something.

For the past three days, I haven't lost hope that someone will help me escape. I hoped it would be Gary. But I know that the chances of him ever coming here-wherever _here_ is- is slim. And besides, the chances of me surviving this… "No." I told myself.

"I am going to make it. For Gary and Mom."

I heard the door screech. He is here. I turned to look at the door to see a tall slender man, wearing the usual Team Plasma uniform, but he also wore a hood. I knew what that was for. They know that if I manage to escape, more than likely I would tell the world. And of course their identity.

"Strip." He ordered. I just sat there, and looked away. He walked over, grabbed my shoulder and threw me to the ground. I whimpered when I landed, it wasn't a very soft landing. I heard a sharp snapping sound. I turned to look at the man to see him holding a black leather whip. I heard him growl, as he then grabbed me by my hair, making me yelp in pain. He pulled me up to stand, and brought my face towards his, to the point when our noses touch.

"I said, strip!" He snapped the whip next to me, making me flinch, as well as yelp. I started to breath fearfully. I was scared, I was going to get beaten badly. Maybe even die, and no one's going to save me this time.

He let me go, and I did what I was told. I took off my shirt. I looked at him, to be sure if he was satisfied. He growled again, "Strip, boy!" Another snap of the whip. I then took my pants off. I then waited. He walked over, grabbed me by the wrist and threw me onto my metal bed. I landed in which only my upper torso was on the bed, leaving my back upright, and accessible. I started to whimper and shake. I felt close to tears.

I heard him take a few steps back, before he drew the whip back. Before I could register any form of thought, I felt the whip cut into my skin. I screamed loudly, feeling the blood run down my back. He reached back again, and let the whip hit me again.

This went on for a while. I stopped counting his strikes after ten. About another six strikes later, I felt little pain. I stopped screaming, for it hurt my throat. The pain only made me jump. My eyes felt heavy. I could feel that my back was soaked in my own blood. Then I felt him reaching for my boxers. I was too weak to fight back, thus he was able to remove them without much effort. He let the boxers pool at my knee caps, do to the fact that I was kneeling. As I heard him walking a few steps away, then reaching back the whip, the door opened again.

"That is enough." I was too weak to turn around, but I knew that it was Ghetsis' voice. I heard footsteps approaching me, pulling my underwear back up. And then walked around the bed to face me. Indeed, it was Ghetsis.

"Do you have a decision yet?" He asked. I was too weak to answer back. I only panted, and whimpered as the wounds on my back started to sting due to the exposure to the dusty air. He brought his cold, wrinkly hand under my chin to make me look up at him. My eyes were half lidded, exhaustion setting into my system. Ghetsis sighed, as he walked around the bed once more, and brought one of my arms around his waist. He helped me up, and walked me out of the cell. I closed my eyes at the bright light, causing my head to ache. I wasn't sure of where he was taking me, but when I heard a door close, I grew nervous.

"W-What… are y-you going to-" He pressed a finger to my lips, "Hush. I am just going to put disinfectant on your back. We can't have you die, now can't we?" He joked, as he layed me down on my stomach on a… a bed? It was comfortable. I tried to open my eyes, but I was too weak to. I heard him shuffle around the room, before I heard a popping sound. I waited a few seconds, before my back arched in pain. He started to rub the liquid all over my back.

"Ack!" I choked. He pressed a hand on my back, to bring me back to a laying position.

"You better stay still. If you move too much, you may cause my fingers to dig into your cuts. And I know that it wouldn't be fun."

When he finished, I heard him walk away, more shuffling, then a shifting on the bed. I groaned, in exhaustion and pain.

"I will let you stay here a few days for your back to heal. I need to know what your decision is. Either I kill her, or you stay here and be my slave."

Well, so much for the kind-hearted guy who helped me avoid death. He sure is stubborn. I groaned once more.

"W-Why… pain…" I couldn't make a complete sentence. But I guess Ghetsis understood it, "Maybe you shouldn't have shot my leg. You are lucky you didn't break my leg. Otherwise the punishment would have been way worse." I heard a snap, and I flinched.

"No… please… no m-more…" I don't want any more pain.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need his mother here. Now."

"Yes, sir!" Why does he need my mother here? Not a minute later, they arrived, "Here she is, sir."

"Let her go, let her see her son." I heard footsteps run towards me, and then a hand running through my tangled hair, "My baby… my poor baby." My mother sobbed, placing a kiss on my cheek, which was facing up at her. I tried to open my eyes, this time, finding the strength to. I saw her blurry image, but I saw that her face was covered in her tears.

"M-Mom…"

"Yes, dear?" She said, as she sobbed.

"I… I… tired…" Then I let sleep take me away.

In the Bunker:

"How can we be out of food?" Exclaimed one of the bunker's residents. There was an uproar. Someone or something at all the food that they had stored.

"It must have been the Taki family, you know that they can't keep their chubby hands off food." Some people exclaimed their agreement. While others argued against them. Gary, who still sat by the door, could hear the commotion. He tried to do everything he could to stop the noise, it was giving him a headache. Right now, his two index fingers are plugged in his ears. Unfortunately, the noise still came through, muffled. He groaned, he wanted to yell out 'Shut the hell up!', but he knew that it would only heighten the situation more so.

"If only Ash was here. He could stop the fighting." He told himself, as he closed his eyes. He jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked over to find his grandfather standing there. Gary sighed, "Jeez, Gramps don't scare me like that…"

"You were scared?"

"Well-I… you see… I mean, no!" He stuttered, Professor Oak chuckled. He was glad that he had a glimpse of his grandson's former self resurface.

"Sorry about that, Gary. Anyway, we have a problem going on. No food, no water. A group of us have to search the city for more food and water."

"Well?" Gary asked. Professor Oak looked at him, confused, "Well, what?"

"Who is going?"

"Just the adults. The children must stay here."

"What? No! Like you said, we won't stand a chance out there! Especially you-no offense, Gramps but you won't be able to keep up. They will take you away, just like they did to Ash. Or… Or worse."

"Then what do you think? What other choice do we have?"

"Let me go with you then." Professor Oak shook his head, "No, Gary. I cannot and will not risk your life for the well being of us."

"Ash would have done the same for us." Gary said. Professor Oak sighed again, "Gary, stop dwelling on the past. Ash wouldn't want you to be taken away either. Regardless if you would be taken to where he is being held. We need you here. So that if… none of us make it back here, someone can take care of the children."

All of a sudden, one of Gary's pokeballs bursted open. Umbreon appeared in front of its trainer, "Umb um breon!" It barked, as its rings around its ears, shoulders, hips and tail glowed. Gary nodded his head in understanding, "Umbreon thinks that you and I should stick together. The bigger our numbers the better chance we have of getting back."

Professor Oak sighed in defeat, "Alright. But you must stay with me. We are still unsure of what to expect outside this door." He said as he pointed a finger at the metal door, which kept them away from the outside world. Gary patted the pokemon on the head, silently thanked it, and then called it back into its assigned ball. He clicked it onto his belt, next to his other pokeballs. He currently held his Blastoise, Umbreon, Dodrio, and his Electivire. He knew that he would need their help when they gather supplies outside.

Professor Oak, along with Gary walked to the crowed of people, "Can I have everyone's attention?" Professor Oak called. The arguing immediately stopped. They all turned to look at the old professor.

"We need only a few adults to group together and come with my grandson and I to get more supplies."

"But what about the kids?"

"Don't worry. The original plan was that Gary was to stay here and watch the children. But he made a point that only a few of us should go, and leave some adults here armed with pokemon to protect the bunker and the children."

"Ok, with what pokemon?" Another person asked. Professor Oak searched through his lab coat pocket and grabbed three pokeballs. He threw them in the air, releasing Dragonite, Pidgeot, and Rotom. Gary, who haven't seen the electric-ghost type before, stared in awe, "Whoa, what is that?"

"Rotom. I met it when I went to Unova. It was following Ash and his friends at the time, and then it suddenly had an interest in me. So I caught it, and did some research on it. It is on the mischievous end though." The professor gave a lopsided smile. He then walked to his pokemon and said, "We need you to stay here and protect them okay?" The pokemon roared in understanding. Gary then walked forward, "So we need at least half of the adults with us. Anyone willing to volunteer?"

Four of the ten adults volunteered. Gary looked at his grandfather for suggestions, "Is four enough?"

"Well, since you and I are going as well, it should be enough."

(Gary's POV)

A few minutes later, we left the bunker silently, and into the world. I looked in astonishment. Buildings were still on fire, some buildings falling apart. I realized at this rate, the Unovans will destroy all of Kanto. Grandad started motioning his hand, no soldiers… yet. We walked farther into town, and then we stopped. Grandad looked at us, "Okay, I need two to come with me, the other two go with Gary." We instantly split up, and we started searching the city.

My team and I started down an alley way, and heard rustling.

"What was that?"

"Not sure, but stay alert and quiet." I ordered, as I walked toward the sound, which was towards a dumpster that was turned over. I heard a whimper next. Whatever it was, it was alive. I grabbed a pokeball from my belt, ready to battle.

"Someone… please help…" A person? I looked underneath the dumpster to find a little girl, around eight years old. Her face covered in tears. She had black hair and brown eyes, she reminded me alot of Ash. I turned to my two volunteers, "I need your help, there is a little girl under here." I said, as I then grabbed the edge towards the ground, and started to pull up. My team then ran over and helped me. We eventually got the dumpster off of her, and she crawled out. When I saw her crawl out, we dropped the dumpster, and it landed with a heavy clang. I cringed, it was loud. Hopefully, no enemies heard that.

Unfortunately, my luck wasn't on my side today. I heard a meow. I looked over in the way we came to find a purple cat-like pokemon.

"Liepard, attack!" It then hunched its back and leaped at us. The little girl, who was the closest one to the entrance was going to be attacked first. I tried to reach over to grab her, but Liepard got there first. It sunk its teeth into the girl's neck, cutting off all air and blood flow. And she was dead, hanging limp in the cat's jaw. It then dropped the girl, and charged at us. I turned around, "Run!"

We sprinted down the alley way, which brought us into another main street. We ran into the first building we saw, and closed the door. We then started placing large objects in front of the door, keeping it in place. I started to hear scratching. It must be the Liepard, scratching at the glass door. I turned to my team once more, "Go and look for food. Only take what you can carry!" I ordered. My two volunteers searched the upper floors- this is only a three story building- while I rummaged through the first floor. Behind the counter, within the cupboards I found what Ash would call "snacking foods", crackers, chips, and small bite-sized cookies. There also is a fabric bag. I pulled it out to find it full of water bottles. I smiled in victory. I brought the food into the bag as well, and took it along as I searched the rest of the floor.

I noticed that the scratching stopped. I called out Umbreon, "Go look through the window, check if you see a Liepard out there." It nodded in understanding, and then trotted over to the window. It yelped, then shook its head 'no'. I sighed in relief, "Thanks Umbreon. Hey, do you think you can carry this?" I showed it the bag, it nodded, and took it into its mouth. I then got an idea, if we want to carry more food, maybe our pokemon can help out!

I took the rest of my pokeballs from my belt, and threw them into the air, "Come on out, I need your help." And out came Dodrio, Electivire, and my starter Blastoise. They all roared, ready for their commands.

"Follow me, I need your help to get food back to the bunker." And so they did. About a half an hour later, we managed to get all of the food into a few bags. Including the food that was found upstairs. Electivire and Blastoise carried four, Dodrio carried three and Umbreon was still carrying the one from earlier. While the rest of us carried two. I let Blastoise use hydro canon to blast the stuff away from the door, which ended up blasting the door off its hinges as well. We ran out, to find Grandad with his Charizard. They carried bags of food as well.

Charizard was Grandad's starter pokemon, back when he was a trainer himself. I remember battling it once, surprising to say, I lost even by using Blastoise. That shows that Ash has been right, strength comes from the heart, not by advantages.

We ran back to the bunker, thankfully without being caught. When we reached the bunker, knocked on the door with a secret code we told them to pay attention for, the door opened, revealing Charles and we went in.

Mission 'Food Recovery' was a success, and everyone was happy that they could have supper for one more night.


	5. Chapter 5: Painful Memories

(Ash's POV)

What happened to me? My back stings… my head hurts… my mind is also fuzzy… why? Where am I? Why do I feel… odd? Something is moving… on me? Inside me? Where? I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. I tried to move my hand around but my body refused to cooperate and it stayed still. All of a sudden, I felt an agonizing pain. But where did it come from? Something else is moving… much faster than the other. More pain. I tried to scream, but my body still sat still.

"Wow, he's been asleep for a week and after all I have done to him, he hasn't woken up!" A voice said. It sounded a lot like Ghetsis. I heard a chuckle, but not his.

"Well, of course! My recipe is the best for that kind of thing. Have you been giving him two doses every hour?"

"Yes, I have. And it is working great. Gah…" Something wet entered me… wait a minute… he couldn't have… No… NO!

"N...No…" I muttered.

"Give him another dose. It should keep him down for another day or two." I then felt a prick in my arm. Now I understand. They drugged me.

"No…" I whispered once more, before the drugs took effect once more.

(Gary's POV)

The Unovans left Viridian. Finally! Now I can look for Ash! I grabbed all of my pokemon, and followed everyone out of the bunker. Everyone cheered in happiness. We are alive, safe and free. But I wasn't as ecstatic as they were. Ash has still been on my mind. Many questions cross my mind:

'Is he alive?'

'Is he safe?'

'Is he hurt?'

Many questions swarmed my mind, occupying it to the point that my head ached. I watched everyone, but Grandad leave to the Hotel to celebrate. How could the celebrate when our home was destroyed, people have been killed, and Ash has been taken away?

"Gary," I turned to look at Grandad, who smiled comfortingly, "Come on, lets go celebrate. It'll take your mind off of… things." Grandad said, as he placed a hand on my shoulder. My shoulders sulked.

"How can I? Ash… I need him here."

"Think about it this way, Gary." Grandad muttered, "Would Ash want you to sulk around? Or would he want you to be happy?" I sighed. Grandad has a point. Ash has a thing about making people smile.

***FLASHBACK***

_Ash would always smile. No matter what the situation was. Ash and I- still hiding our relationship at the time- were walking through town. We just finished our lunch from the local restaurant in the town square, holding our leftovers which resided in foam packaging. When we passed the local candy store, we saw a little boy. Around five or six in age. Had short, unruly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was pale, his face held a disappointed expression as he stared at the Charmander plush toy. I noticed that Ash stopped, I looked back at him. He stared at the boy, his face showed the expression that he was thinking. He smiled, chuckled lightly, then walked up to the boy. I followed, and I heard him ask, "Hello, what is your name?" He squatted to let the boy talk to him face to face. The boy shrugged, "My name is John. But everyone calls me Johnny."_

"_Hello, Johnny. I'm Ash, and this," Ash pointed at me, "Is a great friend of mine named Gary. Are you feeling okay? I couldn't help but notice that you seemed sad."_

_Johnny nodded, "I want that Charmander. But Mommy and Daddy can't get it for me because they said that they don't have the money." _

_Ash smiled, "Hang here buddy." He stood up and walked into the store. I saw him talk with the clerk. From what Ash has told me, this clerk knew Ash since he was very young. Ash used to come here quite often to get candy and other such treasures. I saw them laugh, as the clerk gave Ash two bags of assorted candy and the Charmander plush toy. Ash gave the clerk some money, said his farewell, and walked out._

_He walked up to Johnny, squatting once more. He gave a bag of candy and the Charmander toy to him. Johnny stared at him, disbelieving that a stranger that he had just met had just given him the best gift ever._

"_Here, Johnny." Ash said, as Johnny took the offerings, and seeing his eyes sparkle with tears of joy. He jumped into Ash's arms, "Thankyou! Thankyou so much!" he cried, as he wrapped his small arms around Ash's neck. Ash hugged him back, "You're welcome, buddy. Now run along, before your parents get worried about you." Ash said, Johnny giggled and he ran off. I walked up to Ash, "What is up with you and giving things to people?"_

"_It isn't about the giving," Ash said, as he grabbed my hand, "It is about seeing the person smile afterward that is rewarding."_

***FLASHBACK END***

I smiled at the memory. Grandad is right, Ash wouldn't want me to be sulking and throwing my life away. He would want me to be happy, and to be strong. I looked back at Grandad, and smiled, "Okay, lets go."

We arrived at the hotel, which was already booming with music, laughter, cheering… just pure chaos. Grandad opened the door, and let me in first. I saw people dancing, children running around with other children, yelling and screaming in delight. I sighed, allowing Ash to enter my mind once again. How much I want Ash to see this.

"Go have fun, Gary. I'll be upstairs." He said, as he walked up the stairs, leaving me in the first floor, with all the chaotic choices to choose from. I looked around, for someone familiar. But when I looked on the couch, surrounded with young females, sat an old friend of mine: Kevin. He is also a 'researcher-in-training' - what Ash likes to call it- and I met him in PokeTech. In fact, we were living in the same dorm room. We became friends quite quickly, due to that we also had similarity in majors.

I walked over, I saw him look up at me, his smile growing bigger, "Hey! Old sport, come hang out with us!" There he goes again. I chuckled at his nickname for me. At least it wasn't 'Gar-Bear'- which is only reserved for one person. I walked over, some of the girls scooted over, some of them swooning in my presence. I remember a time when I actually enjoyed the attention I got from females. But, Ash happened, and I couldn't have been any happier. I felt a girl rub her hand along my bicep, "You must be Gary Oak. Kevin was just talking about you." She muttered. I raised my eyebrows, "Really, now?" I asked, as I turned and stared at Kevin teasingly, "Missed me that much? I am so honored." I joked, as we laughed. I closed my eyes, and I saw Ash. I saw his smile that brightens the entire room, even my entire world. I saw his bright brown eyes, and how they sparkle and emphasize every single expression he gave. God… I cannot do this. Kevin stared at me, "Hey, Old sport… you okay?"

"I… Can we talk… _alone_?" Kevin nodded, he got up, telling the girls to stay put if they wished to, and we went outside. He stood in front of me, "Alright, Old sport. What's gotten into you?"

"Okay… well… just don't tell anyone what I am going to tell you. I mean _nobody_ can know this." Kevin nodded, and I continued, "Did you know that… Ash was taken by them?"

"He was? But how?"

"I made a terrible mistake. I should have let him into the bunker first. He was already shaken up from the death of his mother, now this…" I breathed hard, trying to contain my sadness. I breathed for a few seconds, calming down, before continueing, "The day before, we told his mother and my Grandad about… about us."

"I'm sorry, Old sport, I don't follow." Kevin stared at me with a confused expression. I sighed, "You know… _us_… as in…_ an item_?" Kevin stared at me for a few more seconds before I saw the confused look changed to shock, "You mean to tell me that… you're… you...and Ash…" I nodded. He stumbled on his words, as if he were trying to comprehend my 'coming out.' So I spoke for him, "Ash and I have been together for about two years now. And we have successfully hidden it until the day of Ash's mother's death,"

***FLASHBACK***

_I just finished my work in Sinnoh. I was a 'licensed researcher' and can now do work that Grandad could do now. I got on a ship that had several stops. First it stopped by Unova, then to Kalos, then head to Kanto. When the ship arrived to the docks in Kalos, I found someone very familiar. It was a boy, around sixteen. He had black, unruly hair, wearing a red hat, a blue shirt with a white stripe down the middle, and slightly tight blue jeans. If I looked closer, I could see the 'z' marks that laid on each of his cheeks. Then I looked at his eyes, bright golden brown eyes. I only know of one person with those eyes._

_Ash Ketchum._

_He hugged three people that were next to him: A boy a little older than him, a little girl and an older girl. I guess he is saying goodbye to his newfound companions. If I knew him as much as I do, he will be pretty down. Maybe I could cheer him up. I saw him walk along the dock, reaching the stairs that lead to the main deck of the S.S. Anne. He looked back at his friends, them still waving. The older girl, who I guess has a love interest in him- like every other girl that Ash traveled with- was now crying, but I could tell she is trying to smile. Ash waved back, before finally climbing the stairs and reaching the main deck. The horn blew, and the ship took off a few minutes later._

_Now that the ship left, and that Ash is probably alone, I went to go find him. I eventually found him, at the front of the main deck, looking out into the ocean's horizon. The wind blew in his face, the sun shining on his skin, making him look majestic like an angel. His eyes reflected the sun's rays, as it sparkled with emotion. I walked up to him, quietly, and when I was right behind him, I whispered, "How's it going, Ashy-boy?"_

_He shot his head around, his eyes showing that of startlement. But his look of shock turned to that of happiness, "Gary? What are you doing here? I thought you would still be in Sinnoh." I shrugged, "I finished my training there. Now I am heading home, and start working for Grandad. What about you?"_

"_I just finished traveling Kalos, and now I am heading home. Have you seen the Kalos tournament?"_

"_Unfortunately, no. I wish I would have known you were there. I would have watched. Why?"_

"_I won." I stared at him, astonished, "You what?"_

"_I won… It was tough, but my pokemon pulled through right at the very end. I also defeated the champion. Now I am on my way back to Kanto for a Champion's meeting, which is being held at the Indigo Plateau. Basically, we are going to find out which Champion I will replace. More than likely Lance."_

"_Why?" I asked him. Lance was and still is the Dragon Champion. He is one of the toughest champions out there. Not to offend Ash, but why would Lance have to step down for Ash?_

"_Lance has been saying that he had been wanting to retire. He said he was getting old. The last time I saw him, I told him that thirty was hardly old! But he didn't believe me. But anything goes as of right now." He said, looking back at the ocean. I heard a loud growl. His Pikachu, which is perched on the railing in front of him, sighed in defeat. I chuckled, "I see that someone's hungry." Ash smiled sheepishly, "Yeah… I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I have been thinking so much that I completely forgot to eat anything after."_

"_Well, how about I treat you to dinner?"_

"_Well… I don't want to be a burden-"_

"_You won't be. Count it as more time to catch up, since the last two times we saw each other something bad was going on-"_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, grabbing Pikachu. We headed to the food court, located on the floor below. Luckily, there was a diner there as well, called the Nido Burger. Never heard of such place, but once I entered, it reminded me of the small diner in the town square in Pallet Town. We got our table, ordered our drinks and food, and now here we are, eating. We both got a burger, although we do have different tastes. He likes everything on it… except for tomatoes. No idea why. But his mother doesn't like tomatoes either, maybe it just runs in the family. With me, just the patty and cheese will do. Maybe add lettuce, if I am in the mood._

"_So," Ash started, as he nibbled on a french fry, "Have you discovered anything new?" That's odd, Ash isn't known for small talk, so why was he doing so?_

"_Unfortunately, no. How about you? Any good stories to tell me?" Maybe this would end his small talk. He shrugged, "Saved the world… yet again." Dang, something must be up._

"_Is something wrong, Ash?" Ash shook his head quickly, stuffing a few fries into his mouth, as if he is preventing himself to speak._

"_Ash?"_

"_Hm?" He asked, his mouth full of fries. I sighed, "Come on, Ash. You can tell me anything. You know that right?" His shoulders sagged, "I know. You're right." He said, as he then set his back completely on the back of the seat. He looked up at the ceiling light, placed directly above our table, almost as if it had caught his attention. He looked back at me, "I'll tell you a bit later. I… I don't want people listening in… you know?"_

_I nodded, and we continued eating in silence. Eventually, we finished, and we headed to the floor below, where the dorms are located._

"_So, what dorm are you staying in?" I asked him. I saw him grimace, "I… I forgot to ask…" I chuckled lightly at his forgetfulness, "You can stay with me."_

"_Oh, no… I… I couldn't… I don't want to be a burden."_

"_You won't be. Come on, we can hang out, just like old times!"  
>Ash looked away from me for a moment, then looked back at me with a confident smile, "Alright, lets go."<em>

_About a minute later, we arrived to my dorm. I opened the door, allowing Ash through first. I closed the door behind me, locking it. Pikachu, ran up to me, pointing at my belt. Obviously, it wanted to be with a pokemon. But not just, any… but with Umbreon. Umbreon and Pikachu have been getting along super well the last few times Ash and I crossed paths. So I let loose my Umbreon, the two exchanged their greetings and then ran off._

_I found Ash, sitting on my bed, staring at the wall. I walked over to him, sat down beside him, making the bed squeak. Ash's eyes looked down at the floor, then he started to talk, "So, you are wondering what is up with me lately?" It was more of a statement, but I nodded nonetheless. He looked at me, "Gary… how would you feel if… I am different?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, not like normal people… I am not normal… and I…"_

"_Ash, what I mean is, __**how **__are you different."_

"_I… I can't…" Ash muttered, his sentence trailing off as he then turned his head away from me. I could see, just barely, that his face was covered in a red glow. Is he trying to tell me, that he has feelings for me? But isn't that gay? I thought he has a crush on Misty._

_I brought two fingers to his chin, turning his face towards mine, lifting it so that his eyes will meet mine. His face still as red as a tomato._

"_Ash, do you like me… more than a friend?" I asked, as I felt my face slightly heat up. Ash's eyes shut, possibly out of embarrassment. I brought his face towards mine, and when our lips met, I felt a tingle of energy run down my spine. I quickly pulled away, I saw him bring his fingers to his lips. His face turned even redder. He then stared at me once more, our eyes met and what came next was unavoidable._

_This time, he initiated the kiss. We tumbled back onto my bed, with Ash on top. Breaking apart to get air, then reconnecting. It almost turned into a pattern: break, connect, break, connect… Our grunts and groans only made my blood run south. God… If we don't stop, I'll know where this will be headed…_

_Ash broke the kiss once more, "Gary…" He said, as he buried his head into my neck. He muttered something softly, but just loud enough for me to hear, "I love you." My eyes widened in shock… Is this why he acted so strangely? Because he didn't want to admit that he had feelings for me?_

_I brought my hands up to the back of his head, digging my fingers into his hair. I then brought him down for another kiss. I opened my mouth, letting my tongue lick his lips. I normally don't ask for permission for things, but this is different… boundaries are being crossed, and our hands explored the other's body. He opened his mouth with a muffled groan. I then slicked my tongue into his mouth, exploring the wet cavern as if it had a secret treasure. His tongue slid against mine, although not fighting for dominance._

_His lips were so soft, and how they fit with mine so perfectly drove me wild. But as the need for air rose, I broke the kiss, hearing Ash groan. He attempted to reconnect our lips, but I placed a finger on his lips. I panted, staring into his eyes, "I love you too."_


End file.
